


Once again

by Minalu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minalu/pseuds/Minalu
Summary: Isa and Lea spending an evening together after the events of KH3, the former contemplating the past and the future.





	Once again

It was a usual evening for Twilight Town.

The streets were busy, people were flocking to the bistro, crows were swarming atop the roofs.

 

Saix had seen this place many times in the past few months – he had been looking for Lea here, hoping he would be watching the sunset atop the clock tower like he'd always been before, that there would be a chance for them to talk once more. And, ironically enough, it had been the evening right before their final battle that he'd found him up here. Just like back then, they were both sitting on the ledge, eating ice cream together.

But now Saix was going by Isa again and even though nothing had changed about this town, everything was different to him. The late summer air had a taste to it and everything had gained a sense of meaning that hadn't been there before. The world was louder, brighter, full of life. If he was being honest, it was somewhat overwhelming, but he was glad he was here together with Axel – with Lea.

Together they sat atop the clock tower, just watching the lively town beneath them, how the lights in the streets went on one by one and how the atmosphere changed with night starting to break.

 

„Soo...“, Lea said, trying to break the silence between them. It hadn't been an uncomfortable one – but there was a lot to talk about, and neither of them knew where to start. It had been over ten years since their supposed „deaths“, it would take a lot of time to unpack all of the things that had happened since then.

So Isa wasn't taken aback the slightest when Lea didn't find any further words to say. He just leaned back and looked up at the sky.

It was their first evening together after both of them had become human again, after all. Maybe they should just enjoy the fact that they were both here, together, and leave all the complicated stuff to the future, Isa thought. There were a lot of regrets and feelings of guilt on his behalf, but the sunset was so beautiful and peaceful this evening that it gave him the feeling to just let all of that rest for now.

Feeling – something that he had thought would be impossible for him for so long, but now it just came so naturally. Was it because he was finally complete again, or because he was here together with Lea?

 

„Do you want to go to Radiant Garden tomorrow?“, Isa asked, finally breaking the silence for good. Lea looked at him nonplussed for a beat, before looking down at the busy streets below them again.

„I dunno. It seems like a lifetime away. Do you figure anyone there even remembers us anymore? They probably thought we died, all those years ago“, he said. Isa didn't know what to say to that, so Lea just continued after a moment of waiting. „… Do you think our families are still there?“

Isa kept quiet. This was a thought he had entertained a few times during the time they had worked for Organization Thirteen, but he had never been able to convince himself of looking into what was going on in Radiant Garden. He wouldn't have been able to admit this back in the day, but even the notion of peeking into his past life had been scary to him. Painful, even. He had been trying to just get through his work in the Organization and his endless tries with Axel to find their friend – but somewhere down the years, all of that had gotten buried, somehow. After so many years without a heart, his sense of identity had gotten blurry.

Which made it all the more surprising to him that right now, in this very moment, he was sitting with Lea, silently enjoying the world around them together, like they had done so many times during their years growing up. It felt like he was finally back at the right place.

 

If he was being honest with himself, for a long time, he wouldn't have been able to believe that this was what fate had in store for him. He had been content with making up for his mistakes, with bringing justice to what he had done to Roxas and Xion, and helping out Lea, but he hadn't seen any outcome for himself other than death. At some point, somebody must have slain the Heartless that had belonged to him, he supposed. He had gotten lucky. And even though he knew the future would require a lot of work from him, and that it would be anything but easy, his heart still jumped a bit at the thought that Lea would be beside him. They were finally able to see eye to eye again, to take part in each other's lives, without the Organization or Xemnas looming over them and with hearts pounding in each of their chests.

 

Isa looked over at Lea, who had his eyes closed, listening to the many noises in the town plaza below. There was a gentle smile on his face. This really was his new home.

Isa couldn't help but smile himself, before he reached out for Lea's hand and squeezed it softly. The future was full of uncertainties and old debts that needed to be repaid, but they would face it together, that much was for sure.

So they kept sitting there, silently hand in hand, until the sun vanished completely and the moon emerged from behind the clouds, becoming aquainted with the fact that they were, once again, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've written in ages and I'm feeling rusty, but it was a ton of fun to write. It's also my first ever Kingdom Hearts fic!  
> I apologize if there are some inconsistencies with the lore anywhere, I haven't played all the KH titles yet - but I'm currently tackling that.


End file.
